


I Don't Dance

by thecomebackkids99



Series: Olicity Short Stories Series [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Love, Oliver x Felicity - Freeform, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecomebackkids99/pseuds/thecomebackkids99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen didn't dance. Never had, and he didn't think he ever would.<br/>So why, tonight, did he have his arms around his new wife, leading her in their first dance together as a married couple?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Dance

Oliver Queen didn’t dance. He could vaguely remember dancing with his baby sister at a wedding reception when she still wore dresses that puffed out. During his partying days, he avoided the dance floor, preferring other…activities. After the island, he didn’t even like parties―only holding them and running a nightclub to hide his now worthwhile activities. According to some people, at least. The only wedding he’d been to since he stepped foot in Star City again was his best friend’s, and he spent most of it staring wishfully at him and his wife, swaying to the music while they stared into each other’s eyes, so full of love.

So why, tonight, did he have his arms around his new wife, leading her in their first dance together as husband and wife?

He didn’t really know. Couldn’t imagine how he finally figured out how to love a woman so much that he wanted to spend the rest of his days with her by his side. Couldn’t _believe_ that she would actually want him by her side for another fifty years.

But he did. Somehow, some way, he did. _They_ did. It hurt to think about how many rocky hills they had to climb before they reached the top of the mountain, but with their love for each other, they made it, and tonight, they were waving that flag from the mountain peak.

In a tux and a wedding dress.

The song that Thea picked out for them played on, but Oliver couldn’t hear or see anything but his wife. His _wife_. Tears filled his eyes as he thought of his younger self. Never would twenty-three-year-old Oliver Queen have imagined that eight years later he would be dancing with the most beautiful, kindest, gentlest woman on the face of the earth. The thirty-year-old version would’ve had a hard time imaging it.

Felicity twirled in her gown and then came back to rest her head on his chest. “Whatcha thinkin’ about?”

“About you.”

“About how I hacked your phone to see where we’re taking the jet tonight?”

“ _Felicity_!”

“I’m kidding. What exactly were you thinking about?”

“How if I could get Barry to take me back to seven or eight years ago, my younger self would never believe me if I told him what was happening right now.”

“My younger self wouldn’t believe it either. Getting married to a handsome man like you? I could go on but I already rambled about you enough in those embarrassing vows.”

He spun her around again and chuckled. “They made me cry.”

“Probably from embarrassment.”

“Never.”

“You have another sixty years with me, Mr. Queen. I will make it a point to embarrass you at least fifty times.”

This time when she twirled, he pulled her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. He buried his face in her blonde hair and whispered, “As long as you’re with me for that long, I’d be okay with that.”

The song picked up, and Oliver pulled Felicity along to the beat. Several times, one of them stepped on the other’s feet. Personally he thought her heeled shoes had to hurt more than his normal ones did.

But didn’t that symbolize _them_? They had their missteps; sometimes those missteps felt like high heels had just been slammed down onto shoeless feet, and sometimes they were just little slips.

Nevertheless, they found each other again. They swept along to the music; they found a reason to dance together. Just like now.

Diggle, Thea, Barry, and the rest of the crew cheered as he lifted Felicity in the air and spun her in circles. She squealed and gripped his forearms, throwing her head back laughing as he rotated twice before setting her down.

The music reached the end, and Felicity pulled away just enough to look at him. And smile. “I love you, Oliver Queen.”

He dipped his forehead down against hers and allowed a moment to catch his bearings. Everything that she said moved him to tears, even the little ‘I love yous’ that he’d heard a million times. Her look of love that she’d given him since the very beginning made his body wilt. Somehow he caught this amazing woman who saw him not as he was, but who he could be.

“What did I do to deserve you?”

Felicity’s arms came around his neck and she laughed. “You brought a bullet-ridden laptop into my office, remember? I knew you had a good heart from the beginning. And after a little while, I knew that I could love you. And to answer your question…you _loved_ me. That’s all you needed to do.”

He bit his lip and nodded. Nothing else could really come out. How could it?

“Hey.” Her hands slid down his cheeks, her voice soothing away any doubts he still had. “You deserve me, Oliver. Don’t tell yourself any different. I’m your partner for life now. And you’ll definitely have to get used to me giving you these kind of pep talks.”

This time he smiled at her. “I’d be okay with that.”

Their kiss was met with roars of approval. Most of the noise came from Diggle and Thea. Oliver smiled as her lips claimed his, holding him captive for just one last moment before the night flew by them in a flurry of dancing and partying. He loved her. He _loved_ this woman.

As the night wore on, he danced with his sister, his new mother-in-law, and countless other girls whom he knew. He and Sara Lance even took a turn.

“I’m happy for you, Ollie. Really, really happy.”

“Thanks, Sara.” He spun her around twice, careful not to reinjure her broken wrist. “I’m happy too.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve heard you say that. And before…you weren’t really telling the truth. Because you weren’t really happy before then either. Your soul was looking for the right girl. And you found her.”

“Yeah.” His eyes travelled the room until he found her, laughing with Roy and Thea. By the mortified look on Roy’s face, it had to have been wildly disturbing. He chuckled. Poor Roy. Felicity could pack a punch when it came to distasteful comments. Part of the reason he loved her so. “Yeah, I did.”

Because he did. Oliver Queen, former party boy and ex-killer, had found his light. With her help, he became the Mayor of Star City. With her help, he became the Green Arrow. He became a better man with her by his side. She changed him. And if someone wanted to argue that changing into a different kind of vigilante wasn’t true change, he had one fact to give them: Oliver Queen didn’t dance.

But tonight, he did. Because Oliver Queen _could_ dance. As long as it was with one girl.

Felicity Smoak.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. I read this to my siblings and they thought it was really good, so I decided to post it! :)


End file.
